DP meets JT
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny and his family move to Porkbelly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is another crossover idea I just got. It's a crossover between Danny Phantom and Johnny Test. Pairing will be Danny/Susan/Mary. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Johnny Test.**

_Porkbelly: Susan's POV:_

"Did you hear the news Mary?" I ask my twin sister. "What news?" Mary asks. "We're getting new neighbors. Their names are the Fenton's. Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, and Danny Fenton. Danny is the same age as us. He has ice blue eyes and raven black hair. He is certainly handsome. Let me bring up a picture." I explain. I bring up the picture and Mary says, "You're right. He is handsome." "I wonder if he has a girlfriend already." I wonder to myself. "Instead of fighting over him like we did with Gil, why don't we share Danny?" Mary asks. "That's a great idea Mary." I say.

_Danny's POV:_

"I still don't get why we have to move." I say. "Amity Park is not a good place for you Danny. Your father and I know that you're a genius like us but you don't want to show it." Mom says. "I never showed it because I was already being bullied just for having parents who believe in ghosts. I didn't need to give the bullies something else to bully me about." I say. "Well now you don't have to worry about that. We can give you your own lab to do what you want Danny-O." Dad says. "Could I build a generator to work with ectoplasm to power the house mom, dad?" I ask. "Of course you can. We can build a small home in the backyard for you." Mom says. "Will there be any neighbors?" Jazz asks. "Yes. A family named the Tests. Hugh Test, Lila Test, Susan and Mary Test, and Johnny Test. They also have a dog named Dukey." Mom says. "How old are the twins?" I ask. "16. Same as you Danny." Mom says. (**Danny is 16 in this story. I don't know Susan's and Mary's real ages so I made them 16. Johnny is still 11.**) "Do you have a picture of them?" I ask. 'Susan and Mary sound really cute.' I think. "Here you go sweetie." Mom says while handing me a photo. One look at Susan and Mary makes me drool. 'They aren't cute, they're beautiful.' I think. "Wow. Susan and Mary are beautiful." I say then blush from embarrassment. "Does my big brother have a crush?" Jazz asks. (**Jazz is 11 in this.**) "So what if I do. Johnny is the same age as you Jazz." I say. "Let me see the photo then." Jazz says. I give her the photo and see sighs with an 'I'm in love' expression on her face. "Looks like my little sister is in love with the Test boy." I tease. Jazz retorts by sticking her tongue out at me while I laugh.

_Time skip: Three hours later: Danny's POV:_

'Well we finally arrived. Now I can meet Susan and Mary.' I think. We move in and unpack almost immediately. Once we are unpacked, mom and dad start on building a small building the backyard for me. While they're doing that, I take Jazz to meet the neighbors. I ring the front doorbell. "Hello you must be the new neighbors. My name is Hugh Test. My wife is at work. My son Johnny is up in his room. My twin daughters are up in their lab." A man with blonde hair greets. "My name is Daniel James Fenton, but I prefer Danny. This is my little sister Jasmine, she prefers Jazz. Our parents, Jackson, Jack for short, and Madeline, Maddie for short, Fenton are currently building a small building for me in our backyard so I thought I would go meet the neighbors. Jazz came with me to meet Johnny." I greet. "She has recently gotten a crush on Johnny from seeing a photo of him." I whisper to the man. "I will take you to Johnny's room and the lab." He says. We walk inside. He leads us to a door and knocks. "Johnny we have company." He says. "Ok." A voice sounds from the inside. Not a minute later the door opens to reveal a boy with flaming hair appears in the doorway. "So who are they?" The boy asks. "We're your new neighbors. My name is Danny. The red head is my little sister Jazz." I say. "Hi. My name is Johnny. The dog is Dukey. You're very pretty Jazz." Johnny says. Jazz blushes from the complement. Johnny blushes too. "Well it's nice to meet you Johnny. Is there a chance I could meet Susan and Mary? And see there lab?" I ask. "Of course. Let me lead you there." Mr. Test says. Mr. Test leads me to a metal door. "Girls. There's someone who wants to meet you and see your lab." Mr. Test says. "Send them in." Two female voices shout. I walk in and start gawking at all the tech in the lab. "Hello anyone there?" I ask. "Hello. You must be Danny. My name is Susan and this is Mary." A girl with straight red hair and square framed glasses says. "Nice to meet you both. You got a really cool lab." I say. Both girls start to giggle and blush. 'Why are they blushing?' I ask myself. 'Oh please be what I think it is. Please let it be that they have a crush on me like I do them.' I think. "Just out of curiosity, you two wouldn't have a crush on me would you?" I ask hopefully. They nod. "Oh thank god." I say. "Why say that?" The curly red haired girl asks. "Because when I saw a photo of you two, I fell in love." I explain. "Same thing with us." Susan says. "I really don't want to break either of your hearts so how is this gonna work?" I ask. "Susan and I agreed to share you." Mary says. "Alrighty." I say. "Where are your parents?" Susan asks. "Currently building a small building for me to use as a lab for myself. My parents believe in ghosts so they built a portal. I have found other uses for ectoplasm. Ectoplasm is the substance that ghosts are made of. Build a generator or an engine to use ectoplasm as fuel and that cuts down on the nation's debt for buying foreign oil. Never will a person have to pay for gasoline for their car." I explain. "Wow. Are you a genius?" Mary asks. "Yes. I never showed it back home because my parents were seen as freaks so I was bullied. Thanks for noticing." I say while blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I know I never said if Danny has ghost powers or not, but he does have them. I can't have a DP story, crossover or not, with Danny having ghost powers. Anyways, on the story.**

_Danny's POV:_

I really had fun hanging with Susan and Mary. "Come on Jazz, it's time to go home. I'm making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner." I say. "Yay it's my favorite for dinner." Jazz says. Jazz and I start to head home but I stop in the front doorway. "Your family can come over for dinner Mr. Test. I will be glad to make enough for your family and mine." I say. "That's a great idea Danny." Susan says when she and Mary came down to see me off. "Susan's right dad. I would rather have something other than your meatloaf. I would also like to try Danny's cooking." Mary says. "Oh alright. You can count us in. I would also like to meet your parents Danny." Mr. Test says. The entire Test family minus Mrs. Test come with Jazz and I. Upon entering our house, we see mom and dad are in the living room. "Hi sweetie. Are they here for dinner?" Mom asks. "Mom, dad these are the Tests, and yes they're here for dinner." I say. I head to the kitchen and start on dinner.

_Time skip: one and a half hours later: third person POV:_

"Dinners ready." Danny shouts. Everyone from the Fenton family and the Test family come to the kitchen to eat. After one bite Mr. Test says, "This is even better than my cooking." "Thanks Mr. Test." Danny says.

_After dinner: Danny's POV:_

"Well I think it's time to head home. Thanks for the meal." Mr. Test says. "It was no problem Mr. Test. It's always great to make more than what my family eats." I reply. After that, the Test family leaves. "Well, I'll be building my underground facility. I might not come to bed tonight so don't wait up for me." I say. I head out to the backyard into the building mom and dad built for me. Once the door is closed, I turn intangible and sink into the ground. Once I was ten feet down, I make the dirt for an area of fifty feet intangible and move it with my mind while using my ectoplasmic energy to keep the area dirt free. The dirt I moved becomes top soil. I keep the ectoplasm there until I get the metal in place.

_Time skip: twelve hours later: Danny's POV:_

'Well it took twelve hours but I finally got the Phantom cave complete. Now to go to sleep. Lucky for me it's a Saturday. I will go to my room here in the Cave. When I wake up, I will work on a tunnel that leads to the road for my car and my motorcycles and an entrance in the building. I will worry about all that later, for now I need sleep.' I think. I head to my room and collapse on the bed and fall asleep.

_Time skip: eight hours later: Danny's POV:_

*Yawns.* "That was a good nap." I say when I wake up. I look at the clock. "Shit. I slept for eight hours." I shout. "Oh well. Now to get to work." I say.

_Time skip: three hours: Danny's POV:_

'Well it took three hours but the tunnel and the elevator are finally complete.' I think. "Now to get to training." I say. I head to the training room and train.


End file.
